How to spend two millions, by the Phoenix
by minimilie
Summary: Quand Marco le Phénix pénètre ce soir-là dans une maison close après plusieurs semaines en mer, il s'attend à passer une soirée très chaude en bonne compagnie... Mais rien ne le préparait à "ça". (Ou comment les instincts primaires de son Zoan mythique lui ont fait dépenser deux millions de berrys en une seule soirée). Pairing Marco X ... surprise !


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me revoilà avec un OS, cette fois centré sur Marco :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai voulu faire un test avec un couple Marco X "vous verrez bien qui" ^^ (mais je vous rassure, pas de OC !)_

 _L'histoire se passe environ deux ans et demi avant le commencement du manga._

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de One Piece (Jane y compris) appartient à Oda._

 _Rating : M (présence de scènes sexuelles assez suggestives)_

* * *

Zonde, une île neutre du nouveau monde, s'apprêtait à voir la lune succéder au soleil. Dans les bas étages de la seule ville de ce bout de terre perdu dans l'océan, les maisons closes commençaient déjà à proposer leurs services.

Aujourd'hui, on avait aperçu le Moby Dick au large, cherchant un endroit où jeter l'ancre. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche était connu pour sa puissance et sa grande hétérogénéité, mais également pour leur amour des plaisirs de la vie. Après de longues semaines passées en mer, nul doute que les pirates se précipiteraient dans les établissements qui leur permettraient de soulager leur envie de bonne chère et de chair fraiche, pour le plus grand plaisir des tenanciers de bar et maquerelles.

Dans la zone de non-droit près du port, les prostituées faisaient la loi. En plus d'être assez exigeantes quant aux hommes dignes de passer entre leurs cuisses, toutes étaient expertes dans le maniement des armes blanches et armes à feu et n'hésitaient pas à s'en servir contre ceux qui essayaient de mettre le souk chez elles. Ainsi, les quartiers malfamés regorgeaient de crapules en tout genre, mais tous coexistaient bon gré mal gré.

Les mains dans les poches, un homme marchait d'un pas tranquille en sifflotant l'air d'une chanson pirate. Blond, grand et musclé, il dégageait une aura assez imposante ainsi qu'une élégante nonchalance, preuve d'une grande confiance en ses capacités. Sa chemise ouverte permettant d'apercevoir le gigantesque tatouage qui lui couvrait le torse, ainsi que sa coupe qui lui donnait des airs de famille avec un ananas, ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

Le commandant de la première division et vice-capitaine de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, Marco dit "le Phénix", avait attendu que la nuit tombe pour se laisser guider par ses besoins primaires. Et si rien dans son attitude ne laissait filtrer son impatience, il n'en demeurait pas moins pressé de culbuter une jolie fille de joie pendant quelques heures... voire jusqu'au petit matin.

Sur le trottoir, les travailleuses en pause ne se gênaient pas pour lui lancer des œillades intéressées tout en tirant sur leur cigarette. Toutes connaissaient la réputation du Phénix au physique d'un trentenaire : il n'y aurait pas que son corps qui n'avait pas vieilli depuis l'ère de Roger, apparemment son appétit sexuel demeurait semblable à celui d'un jeune loup de mer... Et ses longues années de fréquentation des bordels lui avaient apporté toute l'expérience dont manquaient les petits jeunes, ce qui en faisait, à ce qu'on disait, un amant exceptionnel.

Le pirate fixa un instant l'entrée d'une maison close en particulier, ses yeux bleu saphir détaillant les tarifs placardés sur la porte.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose, Ichibantaï Taisho ? Demanda une blonde en tenue affriolante appuyée contre le mur.

\- Eh bien... A vrai dire, je me demandais pourquoi les tarifs de cette maison sont beaucoup plus élevés que ceux de ses concurrentes, yoi.

\- c'est parce qu'on propose un service de bien meilleure qualité... Et qu'en général, on accepte les caprices un peu "spéciaux" de certains clients bien plus facilement que les autres filles du coin.

\- Tiens donc...

\- Les pirates qui viennent ici sont surtout attirés par le fait qu'on n'est pas du tout gênées à l'idée de satisfaire plusieurs clients à la fois.

\- Oh... Le sexe entre potes, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qui me stimule, yoi.

\- Mais vous pourriez trouver ce qui vous correspond plus à l'intérieur, c'est certain. Nous sommes des professionnelles confirmées, les clients en ont pour leur argent en général. Et la devise de la maison c'est "une déception, une fille gratuite en compensation" !

Convaincu par cet argument, le blond la remercia pour les renseignements avec un petit sourire en coin et pénétra dans la bâtisse aux volets fermés.

A son arrivée dans le hall, il entendit clairement les prostituées chuchoter sur les balcons intérieurs. Il en avait l'habitude mais il ressentait toujours une pointe de fierté à chaque fois que ça se produisait. L'avantage à ce que sa réputation le précède, c'est que même quand les maisons closes étaient surbookées, il n'avait jamais à attendre bien longtemps. Les filles en arrivaient même à abandonner leurs clients en plein ébat pour se disputer la place dans son lit et être la première à vérifier s'il était aussi bon qu'on le disait...

\- Bonsoir, Ichibantaï Taisho, lança la maquerelle assise près de la caisse avec un sourire aguicheur. C'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans notre maison.

Le blond la salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

\- ça dépend de ce que vous avez à me proposer, yoi.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Asseyez-vous et prenez votre aise, je vais chercher mes filles.

Il suivit son conseil, se servant une coupelle de saké de la bouteille qui était posée près de son fauteuil, après avoir discrètement vérifié qu'elle ne contenait aucun poison. Il avait beau être presque immortel, on n'était jamais trop prudent...

En levant les yeux, il aperçut une brunette avec un coupe courte asymétrique accoudée au balcon, en train de lire. La chose était assez surprenante, connaissant le peu d'éducation que les maquerelles donnaient habituellement à leurs protégées.

\- Jane ! S'écria la patronne en revenant, faisant sursauter la péripatéticienne. Je t'ai vue, ne t'imagine même pas pouvoir te la couler douce pendant que les autres travaillent ! Descends tout de suite.

L'interpellée posa son livre sur un meuble, déçue d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

\- Celle-là, je vous jure, râla la propriétaire des lieux. Elle a de la chance que nos clients réguliers l'adorent, sinon ça fait longtemps que je l'aurai flanquée à la porte, elle est si fainéante !

Marco eut un regard amusé. Il aimait bien les fortes têtes. Et il fallait avouer que la jeune femme était plutôt agréable à regarder.

L'attention du phénix fut détournée par l'arrivée d'une dizaine de femmes. Cet établissement proposait vraiment de tout, des jeunes comme des plus mâtures, des blondes, des rousses, des brunes et des noires, des pulpeuses et des allumettes...

Il avait bien envie de les tester toutes, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable pour sa bourse. Alors il se concentra pour les détailler tandis qu'elles passaient devant lui, mettant en valeur leurs atouts, laissant leurs corps le frôler ou lui glissant des propos tendancieux à l'oreille.

\- Alors ? Demanda la patronne une fois qu'il les eut toutes détaillées à loisir.

Avec un sourire nonchalant, il fit signe à la brunette de tout à l'heure de se rapprocher. Celle-ci ne masqua pas sa surprise. Contrairement à ses collègues elle n'avait rien fait de plus que tourner sur elle-même avec un air blasé quand elle s'était montrée et leur patronne ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour lui lancer un regard noir. Ça aurait dû refroidir les ardeurs du second de Barbe Blanche plutôt que d'attirer son attention !

\- Eh bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fit la maquerelle en lui donnant un coup de coude. Ne reste pas plantée là comme une cruche, tu as du boulot !

La fille de joie sursauta et fit un petit sourire d'excuse au blond avant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait.

Doucement, ils montèrent les escaliers avant que la femme l'amène dans une chambre en particulier.

\- Jane, c'est ça ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle pour le boulot, oui.

\- Et ton vrai prénom alors, yoi ? Demanda Marco en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est un secret, déclara-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le blond n'insista pas. Dissimuler son identité était une pratique courante chez les prostituées, pour éviter notamment que des clients trop entreprenants les harcèlent.

Elle le fit asseoir doucement sur le lit et se plaça debout entre ses jambes, lui intimant de débuter les réjouissances.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le Phénix en posant une main sur la hanche fine de la jeune femme. J'ai cru voir que tu n'étais pas très partante pour une nuit en ma compagnie ...

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous, Ichibantaï Taisho, contesta la brune en prenant la deuxième main de l'homme et en la posant sur le soutien-gorge de sa guêpière. Mais comme ma libido n'est pas au beau fixe en ce moment, je ne fais pas particulièrement d'efforts pour trouver des clients, aussi réputés soient-ils.

\- Je vois. Eh bien il va falloir que je remédie à ça...

Il la fit asseoir sur sa cuisse et l'embrassa doucement. La jeune femme se laissa docilement faire, fermant les yeux et entrouvrant la bouche quand la langue du blond vint à la recherche de la sienne.

Le second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche cessa l'échange un instant pour mordiller le creux du cou de Jane. Il sourit en la sentant frémir contre ses lèvres. La perspective de faire grimper aux rideaux cette prostituée était très stimulante pour lui, qui avait toujours aimé les défis et les proies difficiles. Il avait bien l'intention de réveiller la panthère qui, il en était sûr, devait sommeiller sous les traits ennuyés de la brune à la coupe asymétrique.

Cette dernière se laissait doucement aller à l'étreinte du pirate. Elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt doué... Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui, d'une simple caresse, pouvaient réveiller l'appétit sexuel de n'importe qui. Et elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse, il était de plus merveilleusement bien bâti, songea-t-elle en caressant les abdominaux du commandant et en faisant glisser sa chemise au sol.

Marco fit basculer la brune sur le lit après descendu le soutien-gorge de sa guêpière et s'employa à couvrir sa poitrine de baisers fiévreux. Jane laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Celui-là n'était pas simulé...

\- Alors, conquise ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Mais n'y a-t-il pas une erreur de scénario ? Je croyais que c'était moi qui étais payée pour procurer du plaisir au client, pas l'inverse ! Répondit-elle d'un ton taquin en ôtant la ceinture métallique qui ceignait les hanches du blond.

\- Je ne suis pas un ingrat, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Ton métier est difficile, alors la moindre des choses quand on est un client c'est de chouchouter celles qui louent leurs faveurs, pour remercier leur dévouement, au lieu de ne penser qu'à notre seul plaisir.

\- Si seulement tous les clients pensaient comme vous !

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais...

D'un geste sûr, il dégrafa les jarretelles de sa future amante avant de faire glisser ses bas, embrassant ses cuisses au fur et à mesure qu'il les dénudait.

Désormais impatient de conclure, il remonta pour l'embrasser fiévreusement tout en délaçant le corset de sa guêpière. Voyant qu'il galérait un peu, elle se redressa pour le faire à sa place, lui lançant un regard de braise. Celui-là non plus n'était pas un faux-semblant, il fit remonter d'un cran encore l'excitation du pirate.

Ne voulant pas rester inactif, le commandant de la première division ôta son pantalon, et la prostituée fut surprise de constater qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa virilité érigée. Pas mal du tout...

Marco sourit en voyant son air appréciateur, avant de se rapprocher. Il frémit légèrement alors que la main de la fille de joie s'enroulait autour de son membre, avant qu'il ne la fasse reculer légèrement dans le lit. Si elle commençait les hostilités comme ça, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il préférait reporter ces petits jeux à plus tard, quand il se serait déjà débarrassé d'une grande partie de la frustration accumulée après ces longues semaines en mer.

Elle remonta les bras pour qu'il la débarrasse de sa guêpière, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos dans le lit, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait au-dessus d'elle. Alors qu'il reculait dans le lit, déterminé à lui ôter la dernière pièce de tissu qui la recouvrait avec les dents, son Haki perçut une autre aura dans la pièce, très faible, juste à côté d'eux. Il se figea et tourna la tête lentement. Ils étaient pourtant seuls...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Jane, les joues rougies et le souffle court.

Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua alors la légère courbe de son ventre, qui était auparavant masquée par le corset qui la comprimait... Et il comprit.

\- Ichibantaï Taisho ?

\- Depuis combien de temps, yoi ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt l'arrondi de son ventre.

\- Oh ! Presque quatre mois. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, ça ne pose pas de problème si on continue alors que tu es... enceinte ?

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Tu sais en quatre mois j'en ai vu passer, des clients. Et je continuerai à bosser encore quelques mois ! Il y en a que ça excite, de coucher avec une femme en cloque, même qu'ils font la queue pour ça ! Alors bien sûr que non, ça ne pose aucun problème...

Sur ce, elle attrapa la tête du blond entre ses mains et le fit remonter vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Pas très rassuré quand même, le second de Barbe Blanche reprit ses caresses.

Les hommes qui parcouraient les mers et plus particulièrement les pirates vouaient un immense respect aux femmes qui portaient une vie en elle. Lorsqu'ils en voyaient une, même les plus féroces flibustiers adoucissaient leur caractère et se surprenaient à faire attention à autre chose que leur propre peau. Une vie, c'était fragile, tous savaient avec quelle facilité la mer avait pris certains de leurs camarades. Alors un fœtus qui n'avait même pas encore fini son développement ...

Le Phénix n'avait jamais couché avec une femme enceinte et pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait ému et anxieux à la fois. Et s'il provoquait une fausse couche, en y allant trop fort ? S'il le déformait, en appuyant sur le ventre ? Pourtant, Jane ne semblait absolument pas inquiète. Alors il finit par laisser les questions dans un coin de sa tête et y aller doucement, à l'instinct, et il fut largement récompensé par l'attitude de total abandon de son amante entre ses bras.

* * *

\- Tu es toujours aussi doux, avec les putes avec lesquelles tu couches ? Demanda Jane en l'embrassant, la tête posée sur le torse musclé de son amant.

\- Non. Mais j'avais envie de tendresse aujourd'hui, yoi.

\- Je comprends, fit la brune en s'étirant lentement. Ça fait aussi du bien, de temps en temps...

Marco embrassa l'épaule de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle retraçait avec ses doigts les contours de l'immense tatouage sur son torse.

\- Si je te pose une question, tu y répondras sincèrement ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Ça dépend de la question. Mais essaye toujours.

\- Tu as quel âge, réellement ?

\- C'est ça, ta question ? S'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est très sérieux... Je me demande si tu es le plus vieux de mes clients ou pas. Même si tu n'en as pas l'air, il parait que tu ne vieillis pas alors la question se pose.

Il y eut un court-silence.

\- Si je réponds, tu répondras aussi à une de mes interrogations ?

\- Ça marche !

\- Eh bien... J'ai l'âge d'être ton père. Mais pas encore la cinquantaine.

La fille de joie réfléchit à sa réponse, avant de hocher la tête. Ce n'était pas précis, mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- A mon tour alors, Jane... Quel est ton vrai prénom ?

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de rire.

\- Ran, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est un joli prénom pour une si belle fleur (1)... Pourquoi avoir changé ?

\- C'est la patronne qui le voulait. Mais au final, ça m'arrange. Je n'ai pas envie que les gens fassent le rapprochement, quand je pourrai enfin quitter cet endroit et mener une vie plus honnête loin d'ici.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas née sur cette île ?

\- Non. J'ai été enlevée par des trafiquants de femmes quand j'avais seize ans. La vioque m'a achetée pour une centaine de milliers de berrys. Je ne pourrai pas partir avant de racheter ma liberté... Et la patronne ne laisse aucune fille se faire la malle tant qu'elle ne lui rapporte pas cinq cent mille berrys de pourboire. J'ai de la chance, les clients sont plutôt généreux avec moi donc j'ai amassé un peu plus de cent mille berrys, que je planque bien soigneusement ... Mais je suis encore loin de la somme demandée.

Elle soupira et posa une main sur son ventre.

\- J'ai vu tellement de clients que je serai incapable de dire de qui est ce gosse... Le père pourrait bien être un civil, un marine ou un pirate. Peut-être même un révolutionnaire, il y en a un qui vient régulièrement me voir. Mais en tout cas qu'importe de qui il soit, je n'ai pas envie qu'il grandisse dans ce milieu. Ce n'est pas sain pour un enfant. C'est pour ça que j'essaye à tout prix de me tirer.

\- Je comprends... C'est très courageux de ta part, yoi.

\- Mais bon, fit Ran en le chevauchant à nouveau, tu n'as pas payé pour m'écouter parler de mes problèmes, hein ?

Elle lui mordilla le creux du cou tout en caressant du bout du pouce son pénis, qui durcit légèrement à cet attouchement.

\- Alors, on repart pour un tour, Monsieur le Phénix ?

\- Peut-être bien, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je ne suis pas encore fatigué, yoi.

\- Chouette ! S'exclama la brune en riant.

* * *

Au petit matin, le commandant de la première division quitta la maison close après avoir payé ce qu'il devait. Quand il rejoignit le Moby Dick, il repéra Thatch, qui était de garde, et décida de le rejoindre.

\- Oh, toi tu as passé une nuit en très bonne compagnie, déclara le commandant de la quatrième division avec un sourire narquois.

\- Hum.

\- Allez raconte !

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, yoi.

\- Mais bien sûr... Tu as le même sourire de débile heureux que quand on a perdu notre pucelage ! Impossible que tu n'aies rien à raconter.

\- Eh bien... Les femmes enceintes sont vraiment très quémandeuses au lit, ce n'est pas un mythe, yoi.

Son ami brun écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non... T'es sérieux ? Avec une femme en cloque ?

\- Oui. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris mon pied comme ça.

\- Putain mon salop... Ça a dû être torride.

\- Hum.

\- Et sinon, tu es allé voir un expert pour le collier que tu as trouvé sur la dernière île ?

\- Oui, répondit le phénix en se tournant à nouveau vers son frère.

\- Et alors, il valait beaucoup ?

\- Deux millions de berrys.

\- La vache ! T'as touché le jackpot, mon pote ! Tu l'as échangé ?

\- Non. Je l'ai donné à la prostituée avec qui j'ai passé la nuit.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Thatch. Mais t'es fou, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- J'avais envie, c'est tout, yoi.

Thatch lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension et finalement ricana.

\- Je sais ! Tu t'es senti obligé de faire un geste une fois dans ta vie, pour compenser par rapport à toutes les femmes que tu as dû engrosser sans le savoir lors de nos escales…

\- Oui, ça doit être ça.

\- N'empêche que c'est débile. Ce n'est pas toi le responsable ce coup-ci.

\- Je m'en fous. J'ai senti que je devais le faire, alors je l'ai fait. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Thatch n'insista pas, mais essaya pendant une bonne demi-heure de soutirer au Phénix des détails sur sa nuit.

Le blond ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ce qui lui avait le plus plu, c'était la tendresse que lui et Ran avaient montré pendant leurs ébats. Ça n'avait rien eu d'empressé ou de sauvage, mais il avait adoré.

Pendant une nuit, il avait eu l'impression de ne plus être un pirate connu et un paria, mais juste un homme, heureux de donner du plaisir à une femme qui allait bientôt donner la vie. Bien qu'il sache très bien que cet enfant n'avait aucune chance d'être de lui, il s'était senti lié à Ran, dans cette chambre. Et ça l'avait beaucoup ému.

Alors quand Ran s'était finalement endormie dans ses bras, il s'était levé doucement et avait déposé le bijou dans le creux de sa main, ainsi que le papier qui attestait de sa valeur. Il espérait que cela lui suffirait pour retourner chez elle et se sortir de là. Il sourit en imaginant la tête qu'elle aurait en découvrant son cadeau. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle trouverait le bonheur.

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Marco se dirigea vers Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier riait en voyant ses fils se bagarrer à côté de lui.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, yoi ? Tonna le commandant de la première division.

Tous se stoppèrent comme des gamins pris en faute.

\- Eh ben... Fit Vista en se lissant la moustache. Le journal est arrivé, et i l'intérieur un article sur les Kuja. Avec une photo des pirates sous les ordres de Boa Hancock.

Marco leva un sourcil.

\- Et vous vous battez pour un bout de photo où on aperçoit à peine les formes de femmes qui, de toute façon, ne daigneraient même pas vous accorder un regard si jamais vous les croisiez ?

Nouvel éclat de rire de Barbe Blanche, et grognements dépités des autres pirates.

\- Mais arrête Marco, fit Thatch en lui tendant le bout de journal, regarde. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elles sont à se damner ! Surtout l'impératrice !

Le blond attrapa le journal et jeta un bref coup d'oeil, avant de se figer. Puis, un sourire tendre fleurit sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura ? S'exclama Haruta.

Marco qui quittait son éternel masque d'impassibilité, il y avait de quoi inquiéter les pirates de Barbe Blanche…

\- Oh rien, finit par dire le phénix en repliant le journal. J'ai reconnu une vieille connaissance...

Il s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres, sous les yeux ébahis de ses frères.

 _Alors tu as réussi, Ran_ , songea-t-il en jetant à nouveau un coup d'oeil à la photo. _Les Kuja, hein ? Tu t'es trouvé une famille digne de toi..._

\- Hé, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Marco ! S'écria Thatch en s'élançant à sa poursuite. D'où tu connais une amazone, hein ?

\- Ça ne regarde que moi, yoi, répliqua le second de Barbe Blanche avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh allez... C'est laquelle ? T'as couché avec ? Elle était bonne ?

Et tandis qu'il se faisait bombarder de questions par son frère surexcité, le phénix repensait avec nostalgie à cette nuit sur Zonde où il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, été complètement retourné par un petit bout de femme.

* * *

(1) Ran veut dire orchidée… D'où le jeu de mot

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, tout comme le pairing ... Au début, j'avoue que je comptais écrire l'OS avec une OC, mais quand j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil aux personnages secondaires féminins de One Piece, je me suis rendue compte que Jane collait vraiment bien physiquement avec Ran (plus le fait que c'est une des rares Amazones qui n'est pas du tout inculte en ce qui concerne les hommes), alors j'ai modifié l'histoire en conséquence :) Est-ce que vous aviez déjà fait le rapprochement avant la chute ? N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour me donner votre avis !_

 _A bientôt :)_

 _minimilie_


End file.
